


Butterfly

by aesthetixoxo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetixoxo/pseuds/aesthetixoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus takes up photography.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

Alec watches with a fond expression as his boyfriend point the camera at the golden expanse in front of them, angling to get the perfect picture. Magnus had gotten the camera at a thrift store about three months ago. They had just gone to get something for a cosplay that Magnus was doing, but Magnus had insisted he wanted the camera. 

And ever since then it was always around his neck, dangling by the camera strap Alec had bought him when he realized that this was more than just one of Magnus' phases.

"So what are these pictures for?" Alec says, trying to picture how the landscape looked through Magnus' lens. He didn't have as much if s creative mind as his boyfriend, but he did enjoy the peace and quiet and beauty of nature. 

"Nothing special," Magnus shrugs, "just working on angling and lighting and such." 

Alec nods, leaning back to stare up at the sky. He and Magnus had this little game of trying to find pictures in the clouds. He makes out a flower in a big puffy cloud, and right next to it is a dragon. Beneath those is a long, silvery cloud that could be mistaken for a snake. He closes his eyes and relishes in the sweet summer heat.

Alec feels something on his nose and opens his eyes to see a butterfly, not in the clouds but on his nose. He sits up quickly, and he hears Magnus laugh from three feet away. Alec glares. "Not funny."

"Oh, but you're adorable, cupcake." Magnus says, reaching out to rest his hand on Alec's cheek. He keeps his face straight but he can't help but blush. "Anyways, I have everything I need. It seems about time for lunch, you wanna get a bite to eat?"

\---

Magnus comes barging through the door, a look of pride of his face, holding up a big, blue ribbon. Alec just stares, waiting for an explanation. 

"Okay, don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Alec asks, cocking an eyebrow.

Magnus reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a folded photo. Alec takes it suspiciously, carefully unfolding it. He blinks. It's a picture of him, one taken at the cliff. He's laying there with his eyes , a soft smile playing on his lips, and the butterfly prepared to land on his nose.

"Okay," Alec says slowly, motioning to the ribbon, "and what is that?" 

"There was a contest. The topic was things we love." Alec feels his heart flutter at the words. Then it all makes sense. 

"Wait, is that why you kept insisting on taking me out?"

Magnus nods and Alec let's out a quiet laugh. He couldn't complain about the pictures when he had gotten free food out of it, in addition to getting to spend so much time with Magnus. He reaches his empty hand out, taking Magnus' and pulling him on the couch beside himself.

"If you needed me to model, you could've just asked."

"I didn't think you'd go for it," he squeezes Alec's hand. "Plus, I wanted to get a candid photo of you."

Magnus leans his head on Alec's shoulder, closing his eyes. Alec loved how comfortable they had gotten. He always felt secure when Magnus was around. He looks at him, biting his lip, and can't help but wonder just how many photos Magnus could have taken of him... 

He feels the rise and fall of his boyfriends chest, slowing down into a steady rhythm. Once Alec knows he's asleep, he reaches for the camera and carefully snaps a picture.

Now they're even.


End file.
